Accident
by Nyaanyaarin
Summary: Just an accident... Maybe contain too much OOC... Rate M just for save...


Rin sat on the couch while eating the snack that she was holding. Her face looked serious watching the news that being aired on the television.

 _"...They found a woman corpse in an alley around the city. There are multiple stab wounds on her body. The valuables victim has been stolen-"_

"Again? I must warn Maki-chan to be more careful when she's going out again." Rin muttered after seeing the news recently. Right after she mumbled about her plan, she heard Maki footsteps voice walking toward her.

"Rin, I'm going to shopping for dinner tonight." Said Maki.

"Ah wait Maki-chan. Let me go with you too." Rin replied after quickly turn off the tv, then jumped up from the couch and ran to her room to get her jacket.

"Ha? Why?" Maki asked. It's not like she dislike it. But it made her wonder why Rin want to go shopping with her suddenly.

"Recently there is a news about the murder around the city. And it seems the culprit hasn't been caught." Rin murmured, which makes Maki chuckled.

"And you following me just because that?"

"I just worried."

"Ahahaha. Rin, you're kidding me aren't you?"

"No. I am serious."

"All right then, if you insist." Maki said, chuckled hearing her girlfriend reasons.

* * *

They were walking home after shopping ingredients for their dinner. They walked through the streets that began to look deserted, but they don't realize it.

"Haha. Rin. Nothing happened isn't it? You are just exaggerating." Maki sneered, chuckling. Remembering when Rin insist to go shopping with her made her laugh again.

"I just worried. Okay? There is no harm isn't it?" Said Rin pouting at Maki.

"Haha. But look. There is no villains appeared in front of us right?"

"Y-you right..."

"See?"

After passing through a blind alley, suddenly three thugs were blocking them. Then the thugs walking towards them, which makes them both walking backwards toward the blind alley.

"Haha. We found something good in here." Said one of them who wearing a blue shirt.

"You're right. I wonder what should we do about them?" Continued the red-shirted thugs.

"Take their goods. Also that red-haired girl." Reply thugs shirted black.

Hearing their conversation makes Maki scared. She was shaking and squeezing Rin shirt tightly. And Rin were trying to think the ways to passing through those thugs.

Seeing Rin and Maki reaction makes those thugs laugh.

"Sorry for makes you scared. And you've heard my friends wishes isn't it? So, it's better you leave your things, and for the red-haired lady, please stay here too. Hahaha." Said the red-shirted thugs between their laughter.

Hearing those words makes Rin growled. Her hands clenched in anger.

"Rin..." Maki tremble. Her hands gripping on Rin shirts even tighter.

"Maki-chan, stay behind me and call the police..." Rin muttered quietly. Maki nodded then immediately took her phone that was in her pocket, and pressed a few buttons to call the police.

"Do not try to call the police." The redshirted thugs snarled as he walked towards Maki, tries to thwart their plans. But his steps stopped after getting a suddenly kick right on his stomach from Rin. And it's make him fall and groaning in pain.

Seeing his friend fell, the two thugs who had been staring at his friends began to act. They trying to hit and kick on Rin. And Rin trying to avoid those attacks as she launched two kicks on their stomach and make them fell like his friend.

Then they got up and returned to attack Rin together. If only 2 of them Rin still could avoid it. But if it is the three of them it will be a different story. Some of their punches hitting Rin's body and make her fell. Then they beat her like a trash.

Maki who's trying to call the police, unknowingly dropped her phone and screamed seeing Rin got beaten by those thugs.

After satisfied beating Rin, they walked toward Maki. But they stopped when they heard a shout coming from behind them.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH MAKI-CHAN!"

"Haa? What are you say-uugghh!"

When they turned back, the red-shirted thugs scream as he gets a hard kick on his cock. Then thrown aside as Rin spinning then kicking his waist.

Seeing his friend got knocked, they attacked Rin again. Although the orange-haired girl conditions looks so horrible, but it made her more aware. And in the end she could beat those two thugs just like their friend.

Seeing her enemy was groaning in pain, Rin turned around and went to Maki while holding all her pain.

Seeing Rin can managed all those thugs made Maki little relieved. Just then her eye caught the redshirted thugs motion was taking a knife from his pocket and lunged to Rin quickly.

"Rin! Look-" Maki shouted warned Rin, but it's too late.

Rin felt a thing lodged in her stomach, along with Maki screaming her name. Then those thing was off and lodged back in her stomach more deeper. She looked down and saw red liquid flowing from her stomach. And she felt her body limp. Then she fell down.

The thugs who stabbed her then stomping her stomach repeatedly, making the stab wound getting worse. And she just can groaning in pain that comes from her stomach.

His two friends who had Rin kick earlier trying to stand up. Then they joining him to beating Rin again. And Maki screams became louder as she watching Rin get beaten like that again in front of her.

Just then they heard sound of footstep fulfilling the mouth of the alley, and ended with 'Clik' sounds coming from behind them.

"This is police! Drop your weapon!" Shouted one from the policemen loudly.

And then the police quickly arrested those thugs, and bringing Rin to the hospital for treatment.

* * *

Nozomi and Eri found Maki was sitting in front of surgery room as she covered her face with her hands. They came after getting a call from Maki who was crying and said about the accident that just happened to Rin. They are shocked hearing that. And then they went straight to the hospital that mentioned by Maki.

Realizing there were two people standing in front of her, Maki looked up and immediately greeted by a hug from Nozomi. And her tears flowing down her cheeks again. Eri caressing her back, trying to calm her down and said everything would be fine. But it made her tears more flowed.

Then Hanayo, Nico, Umi, Honoka and Kotori come. Umi, Kotori and Hanayo asking about Rin condition, while Nico and Honoka bombing Maki with their questions that make her crying harder. Of course, receiving a bad news makes all of them panic. Eri tried to explain about the accident that Maki had tell her to them, while Nozomi tried hard to calm Maki down again.

Not long afterwards a doctor came out from the surgery room. He asked to them about who the closest person to Rin. Seeing Maki that hasn't stopped crying, Nozomi glance to Eri, told her to talk with the doctor.

The doctor along with Eri walked away from them. Felt has gone far enough and quiet to talk, the doctor tells about Rin condition, which is still in the surgery room. The doctor said that the stab wound in Rin stomach is too deep and severe. But she is really lucky that she can survive. However a little late rescue can be fatal because she had lost a lot of blood.

Hearing the doctor explanations makes Eri feel a little relieved. And after the doctor left, she approached her friends who were waiting her to tell about Rin condition.

* * *

"Maki-chan, you should go home and get some rest first. You already passing an awful day today. So let me take care of Rin for now." Nozomi said, caressing Maki's back for the umpteenth time that day.

Maki just shook her head slightly, ignoring Nozomi suggestion. After Rin taken to a hospital room, Nico and the others are going home, leaving Maki, Eri and Nozomi who's still in the room. Actually, Eri and Nozomi also want to go home, but because they still worried about those two girls makes them both stay a little longer.

"Maki, don't push yourself. Your body needs a break too." Said Eri reminded Maki about her chaotic conditions. Maki just looked up, stared weakly at Eri.

"Eri, please let me stay in here. What if she regain her conscious back when I was not on her side?" She murmured quietly. Then she stared back at Rin's face.

"Didn't the doctor said that Rin will gaining her conscious back within two or three days again?"

But Maki ignoring her.

Eri sighed. Maki sure is a stubborn person. Nozomi stood up and walk towards her, then telling her to go home and give a time for Maki to be alone.

"Well Maki, it's okay if that's what you want. You sure would be fine by yourself?"

A nod answered her question.

"Call us if you need anything, Maki-chan. We will help you."

"Thank you very much, Eri, Nozomi."

Then both of them are out from the room, leaving the red-haired girl who crying back in the quietness of the night.

* * *

Hanayo were holding Rin hands. Her eyes watching the bruises and the bandages that adorn her childhood friend face.

That afternoon after returning from college, she and her girlfriend, Nico, rushed to visit Rin. And when they went into Rin's room, they were surprised by Maki who looks so pathetic. The red-head girl looks like she hasn't sleep last night. Then she told Maki to go home and rest, and offered to take care of Rin when she's not in here. Maki ignored her, which immediately get scolded by Nico because of her stubbornness. But finally Maki want to go home, just to get cleaned up and get some of her stuff with Nico who insist to accompany her.

* * *

When evening came, Hanayo and Nico had going home, replaced with Eri and Nozomi who come to visit. When they both walk into the room, they see Maki sitting beside Rin, still the same as when they left her last night.

The three of them chatted for a while. Then Eri get out from the room to call Rin's parents, telling about their daughter condition, considering that Maki hasn't telling them.

Maki still staring at Rin's face. Her hands were gripping Rin's hand softly, wished she quickly back to her conscious.

On other side, Nozomi was peeling an apple, looking at them sadly. After finish cutting the apple into small pieces, she offered on red-haired girl.

"Maki-chan, get some. You haven't eat anything right since this afternoon?" She offered the apple as she sat beside Maki. However Maki just looked at her and nodded slowly, then back staring at the orange-haired girl who still unconscious in front of her.

"Maki-chan, everything would be fine. So calm down." Continue Nozomi patting Maki's back, trying to comfort her.

Maki ignore it because suddenly she felt Rin's hand began moving slowly. Her eyes widened when she capture that Rin eyelids slowly open, with a small groan out from her mouth.

"...Where.. am I?"

"Rin..." Maki muttered quietly. She couldn't believe it, so does with Nozomi who also looking at Rin now.

"...Maki... chan?" Rin muttered quietly. She could see Maki and Nozomi on her side, even though her eyes not fully open.

"RIN!" Maki shouted as she clutching on Rin hands tightly. And her tears flowing down on her cheeks and dripping on Rin's arm.

Nozomi still not believe on what she saw just now. Rin awake. The doctor who operated her yesterday said that she will back conscious in 2 to 3 days. But this is too fast.

And Maki screams makes Eri shocked and entering the room in rush.

"Maki, what happened?!" She shouted as she looked at Nozomi and Maki.

Eri shouts makes Nozomi surprised, then turned to her. While Maki is not affected but tightened her grip on Rin hands.

"Eri-cchi you made us startled. Don't shouting like that." Said Nozomi glared at the blonde because of her behavior.

"I'm sorry, but what happened?" She said quietly. Then she caught Rin head movement who slowly turned towards her.

"Rin? You awake?" Asked Eri half didn't believe that the orange-haired girl was unconscious. She sat down beside her, watching her more clearly.

"... Eri..chan. Nozomi..chan .. Why are you here?" Rin mumbled quietly.

Eri sighed in relief seeing Rin had regained consciousness. So do with Nozomi.

Then Eri told about everything that happened to her, also on Maki, until they end up here accompanying her girlfriend.

"The doctor says that you will be awake in two or three days. But it looks like you make their predictions wrong Rin. Haha." Nozomi joked after Eri tell all those accidents.

Eri laughed softly and Rin only smiled at Nozomi joke just now. Then she turned to Maki who was still clinging tightly on her hand.

"Maki-chan, you okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Maki-chan?"

Then a humm responding her.

Rin turning her head slowly toward Nozomi and Eri. Understand with Rin's intention, Eri and Nozomi out from the room, giving time and privacy for them.

Right after Nozomi and Eri closed the door, she realize that Maki were crying.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry... Rin... If only.. If only I can help you ... you won't... you won't ended up like this..." Maki said between her crying.

Rin looked at the red-haired girl who was crying in front of her. She pulled her hands slowly, then stroking her hair to comfort her.

"Maki-chan, I'm sorry for making you worried like this."

"... I'm the one who caused you injured like this... And... I'm sorry..."

"No. It's not your fault, Maki-chan..."

"But…" Maki lifted her face, but refuse to make an eye contact with Rin and turned her face aside.

"Don't blame yourself. It was an accident, right? Even though it wasn't, what we can do? We don't know if in the end I became a victim from those thugs..." Maki clenched her fist hearing Rin say that. Realizing it, Rin felt guilty.

"Anyway, you did call the police, right? And the police caught them..."

"But they are late!" Maki yelled, makes Rin blinking her eyes surprised.

"If only.. if only they come faster... this wouldn't be happen..." She continued slowly.

"Ssshhh. Maki-chan ... come on, don't be like that. We're lucky the cops was coming. What if they not? Maybe I was dead, and now they definitely-" Before Rin could finish her words, Maki already glared at her.

"Don't you continued your words. It pisses me off..."

"Hehe. I'm sorry..."

Then a chuckle came out from Maki mouth. Seeing that makes Rin smiled and giggling at her.

When their laughter faded, they find that they were staring at each other eyes . Then Maki moves her head closer to Rin, pressed her forehead on the others. And shut their distance as she pressed her lips to Rin's, kissing her gently. Then she broke kiss and staring at her girlfriend's eyes intently.

"Rin, I'm glad you're fine..." Maki whispered softly, caressing her cheek.

"Hhmm. Me too..." Rin replied smiling.

Suddenly the door opens surprising both of them then turned toward the sound.

"Rin-chan, Maki-chan. You there?" Honoka sneaking in. Then she stood frozen because Rin looked at her surprised and a glare from Maki because she felt her privacy was disturbed.

"Honoka! Don't go in recklessly like that. Jezz..." Umi rushed in the room. Then she dragging her childhood friend out as she murmuring 'I'm sorry'. And then they heard the door closed.

Rin and Maki exchanged glances. Then they laugh due to the disruption just now. And decided to enjoy their privacy a little longer before finally allowing their seniors came in.


End file.
